What A Tickle Torture Can Do To You
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: This A Present for Our Favourite Bluehaired Singer 2D! Enjoy!


**Happy 35th Birthday 2D This One's For You! Enjoy! All You Loyal Readers!**

2D Woke up and found himself Tied to a Bed and saw that He was in Nothing But his Boxer Shorts. His Hands Were Handcuffed above his head to the Headboard and his Feet were Tied to the Foot of the Bed and he was barefooted.

"Whe'e am I?" The Singer asked himself.

The Last Thing He Remembered was being with Murdoc Before Blacking out.

"Hello Stu." Said a gruff voice. 2D looked and saw Murdoc smirking at him and blushed at seeing him. Murdoc was shirtless and was wearing his usual dark black jeans.

2D Couldn't Help but Find the Other Man Attractive, He Could Feel his heart Pound as Murdoc Walked Towards him.

Murdoc Placed Two Fingers underneath 2D's Chin Tilting the Singers head up. He Gazed at The Bluenette's Cute Face Before Smirking at him. 2D Couldn't help but blush even more.

"Mu'doc, Did ya Do t'is ta meh?" The Singer asked.

"Yes." Murdoc Answered Leaning into 2D. "I Have Plan's For you." Murdoc tickled 2D's chin.

2D's attraction to Murdoc quickly turned to Dread. Murdoc Noticed This and Chuckled.

"Relax Stu, You'll be here fer awhile." The Older man planted a kiss on the singers lips.

2D's eye's immediately shot open but soon he felt his muscles relax. Murdoc slipped his tongue into the singers Mouth not asking for entrance and 2D Couldn't help but Moan.

Murdoc took this Chance and Began Tickling the Bluenette's Abdomen. The Singer began to giggle and his Reaction Made The Older man smirk.

"Gahahaha! Hey! Quit it! Dat Tickles!" 2D Giggled from the Sudden Contact. Murdoc was enjoying the Singer's reactions.

"Quit?" Murdoc Raised an Eyebrow. "I haven't even started yet."

Murdoc Began to Tickle the Lanky man's Armpits. 2D Squirmed and Laughed hard.

What was worse was that he was getting turned on by what Murdoc was doing to him.

Murdoc began to tickle the Singer's Rib's and that caused the singer to errupt with laughter.

"M-Muds!" 2D Tried to control his laughter. "Y-You Gotta Sta-HAHAHAHA!"

Murdoc shook his head and continued to Tickle the younger one, unaware of how he was affecting the singer.

But soon, Murdoc Noticed the Slight Bulge in 2D's Boxers and felt his own dark black Jeans Tighten upon seeing this. He Stopped and stared at 2D who had tears streaming down his face from Laughing.

A thought crossed his mind and he Smirked at 2D. Murdoc climbed onto the singer and Leaned in then Deeply Kissed him, causing the Blue Haired singer to Moan.

2D slightly Parted his lips and let Murdoc's Tongue explore his mouth, his own tongue played along, both fighting for dominance over the other. 2D felt One of the older mans hands trail it's way Down to the waistband of his Boxers.

Murdoc snuck his hand into the Bluenettes Boxers and began teasing him.  
2D slightly Gasped and blushed at what Murdoc was Doing. Murdoc stopped kissing the singer and bit down on the younger one's bottom lip drawing a little blood.

He ran his tongue along the 2D's lip making the Bluenette Blush slightly and continued teasing him. 2D felt himself get harder and Murdoc smirked.  
The Older man removed his hand that was teasing the singer from inside the Bluenettes boxers and leaned in towards the younger man. 2D felt Murdoc's breathing on his neck and Suddenly gasped when he felt Murdoc lick his neck.

"Ahhh..." 2D gasped, turning his head sideways to give Murdoc more room.

Murdoc obliged and bit down on 2D's Neck causing the latter to gasp. Murdoc began sucking on the singers neck drawing a moan from the younger man. He trailed his tongue down to the singers abdomen, which caused the Vocalist's Boxers to tighten.  
The Bassist began rubbing the rapidly growing bulge, enjoying the sounds of 2D's gasping and moaning.

He Decided to take thing's further he untied 2D's feet from the foot of the bed and undid the handcuffs. 2D raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Murdoc grabbed the waistband of 2D's boxers and pulled them down. 2D felt relieved when his member free from inside his boxers. Murdoc flicked his tongue against 2D's Member causing the singer to gasp. He wrapped his tongue around the singers Member and slowly took it in his mouth. He then began Bobbing his head up an down, Causing 2D to moan.

"Ahhhh... Gawd Mu'doc!" 2D's hand's found there way to the older man's hair and he curled his fingers in the bassists hair. This Encouraged Murdoc to go faster, Sucking more harshly, Causing the singer to emit a high pitched groan. He Could Feel Murdoc's obscenely long tongue wiggling around his member. The sensation nearly overwhelmed 2D.

The sound was like Music to Murdoc's ears he felt his own Jeans tighten and stopped.

2D Looked at Murdoc with confusion and disappointment. Murdoc Completely pulled 2D's underwear off an Unzipped and Unbuttoned his own black jeans and pulled out a small tube of what appeared to be Lube.

"Mu'doc is that..." 2D didn't finish his sentence when Murdoc kissed him on the lips.

"Just Relax, You'll be okay." Murdoc kissed the singers forehead.

Murdoc then coated his own member in a thick layer of Lube and Positioned himself in between 2D's legs.

2D Wrapped his arms around Murdoc and Gave a nod. Murdoc pushed himself into the singer's tight entrance, 2D broke away, Letting out a groan of pain.

"Just Relax Stu, It'll be alright." Murdoc waited for 2D to give him the signal to start again.

When 2D Nodded Murdoc Slowly entered the singer and gently Moved around trying to find that one spot. 2D dug his nails into Murdoc's shoulders, he was in alot of pain. But suddenly he wrapped his legs around Murdoc's waist and let out a loud moan.

Murdoc smiled at finding what he was looking for and began thrusting in and out of the singer at a faster pace, working himself into a rythym.

"Fuck Stu." Murdoc Growled. "Yer so tight."

2D Continued to Moan he was just begging for more. 2D Kept Pulling Murdoc forward with his legs trying to get him to go faster.

"Mu'doc Go Deepah! H-Harder!" 2D Shouted.

Murdoc Grinned and Complied to the singers request, thrusting harder into the singers tight hole, going deeper and faster than before.

"Christ! Yer Tight mate!" Murdoc Grunted.

"Ahhh Gawd!" 2D was blinded by the sensation of the other being inside him. He felt Murdoc bite down on his neck again and let out a high pitched moan.

Murdoc Brought a hand to the Singers Member and began to move his hand up and down matching his thrusts. 2D Became overwhelmed and felt the heat building up in his lower stomach. He knew what was happening.

"Mu'doc I'm Gonna..." 2D was interrupted by the older one.

"I Know Luv, I know." Murdoc answered him. "Do it for me."

With that 2D Screamed Murdoc's Name as he came onto both their stomachs. Murdoc followed after, growling profanities into 2D's ear as he came. He slumped down onto 2D and looked at him. 2D's hair was all sweaty and matted now but he was a beautiful sight. The two men captured each other in a deep long passionate kiss before drifting off to sleep.

The Next Morning Murdoc and 2D Woke up and got dressed to go have breakfast. But when they got downstairs Russel and Noodle were down there. When they spotted both the singer and the Bassist they looked at both of them with raised eyebrows.

"What was all that Noise we heard last night?" Russel asked.

"Uh...What noise? We Didn't hear anything." Both Murdoc and 2D answered Blushing.

THE END

**I Hope You Enjoyed It Leave Your Reviews! And Again Happy Birthday 2D!**


End file.
